Przeprosiny
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Lucy jest głupio, bo się upiła; Natsu robi coś, przez co później mu głupio. Tak oto tworzy się łańcuszek przeprosin! / Oneshot


_Oneshot umiejscowiony pomiędzy 4 OAV a odcinkiem, który wyjdzie w sobotę (chyba w soboty wychodzą, IDK XD"). Enjoy!_

_Dla Hipno, a co! :D Dzięki za wszystko dziewczyno, trzymasz mnie przy tym ostatnio ;)_

* * *

Lucy skuliła się pod kołdrą.

Przed oczami wciąż miała rozmowę z dziewczynami.

"Więc to nie dlatego, że ci na nim zależy, Lu-chan?" - to zdanie, na przemian z jej nerwowym zaprzeczeniem, w kółko odtwarzało się w jej głowie. Cóż, kogo starała się oszukać? Oczywiście, że lubiła Natsu. O wiele bardziej, niż któregokolwiek innego członka gildii. I to nie dlatego, że byli partnerami, czy dlatego, że czekał na nią w jej domu, gdy ona czekała u niego.

Po prostu zawrócił jej w głowie. Od początku ich znajomości uwielbiała spędzać z nim czas. Może i faktycznie denerwowały ją ciągłe najścia, ale do tego dało się przyzwyczaić. A zwykle... fajnie było tak często być obok kogoś.

Zwinęła się w jeszcze ciaśniejszy kłębek.

Tak, kochała tego idiotę. I najwyraźniej dziś, gdy wypiła, zrobiła za dużo.

I - chociaż tego nie pamiętała - musiała przeprosić.

Dość długo wierciła się w pościeli nim uznała, że nie ma to większego sensu. Myśli spędzały sen z jej powiek. Ukradkiem przemknęła między matami dziewczyn i oddaliła się nieco od pensjonatu, by oddychając świeżym powietrzem położyć się na trawie i spojrzeć w gwiazdy.

Ciemne, czyste niebo napawało ją nostalgią. To ono towarzyszyło jej zawsze. Kochała gwiazdy odkąd pamiętała - matka zaszczepiła w niej tę miłość. Przyjrzała się gwiazdozbiorowi lwa, widocznemu z jej miejsca.

Jedna z gwiazd zalśniła, jakby Loki mrugał do niej porozumiewawczo.

Cisza, przerywana dotąd tylko szumem wiatru, została zburzona przez kroki. Dobrze czuła aurę osoby, która się do niej zbliżała, więc nie reagowała.

- Co tu robisz, Luce?

- Nie mogłam spać - odpowiedziała, nie patrząc na partnera. - A ty? - rzuciła.

Usiadł obok niej i wzruszył lekko ramionami, gdy skierowała na niego swój wzrok. Po raz pierwszy zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.

Minęło kilka minut, nim Lucy przygryzła wargę. - Przepraszam, Natsu – mruknęła, niezbyt głośno. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Za to dzisiaj. Byłam pijana.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł zwyczajnie. Uśmiechnęła się. - I dziękuję – dodał. Zamrugała, zaskoczona.

- Za co?

- Za posprzątanie wtedy. Zapomniałem o tym wcześniej. I wybacz, że nie przyszedłem wtedy do domu. Chcieliśmy z Happym cię zobaczyć.

Zaśmiała się ciepło. Po chwili jednak coś do niej dotarło.

- HEJ! - jej krzyk poniósł się po otoczeniu, nikogo na szczęście nie budząc. - Naprawdę byliście dziś podglądać! - oburzona wskazała go palcem, jak zbrodniarza. Spojrzał na nią jak na kretynkę.

- A myślałaś, że nie? - zapytał zdumiony. - Gray też nie jest taki święty, jak to go Juvia pisze... - Zaśmiał się. Lucy zawtórowała mu.

- Pewnie poszedł tam specjalnie, żeby na nią popatrzeć, co? - rzuciła dokuczliwie. Natsu kiwnął głową, rozbawiony. - Happy poszedł do Charle, a Jet i Droy do Levy, co? - zapytała. Kiwnął głową.

- Są mocno przewidywalni, skoro nawet taki głupek jak TY to rozszyfrował...

- Nie jestem głupia! I ej, przynajmniej nikogo nie podglądam! - Szturchnęła go. Zmarszczył się, przybliżając do niej.

- W sumie przez Erzę niczego nie zobaczyliśmy... - Wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę, co wyglądało jakby chciał ją rozebrać. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, zasłaniając niepewnie.

- Natsu... - zaczęła jękliwie, po czym zawyła, gdy... zaczął ją łaskotać. - NIEEE! - próbowała się bronić, bezskutecznie.

- To za noszenie cię do łazienki! - Zaśmiał się podle, siadając na niej, by ją unieruchomić. Zaczęła okładać go pięściami, żeby przestał.

- No weź! - jęknęła między salwami śmiechu, wciąż próbując go uspokoić. W końcu zirytowany jej wygibasami złapał ją za nadgarstki i przygwoździł je do ziemi, nachylając się nad nią, niebezpiecznie blisko jej twarzy.

- I co teraz, co? - zapytał. Zarumieniła się, czując jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Jej serce łomotało tak, że była pewna, że słychać je w promieniu pół kilometra.

Przybliżył się do niej jeszcze mocniej, przymykając oczy.

Lucy zamarła. Coś ścisnęło ją w gardle.

Chciał ją pocałować.

Nie wiedziała, skąd znalazła siłę, by wierzgnąć, uwolnić się z jego uchwytu, i cała czerwona pobiec do pokoju, mówiąc tylko cicho dobranoc.

Natsu usiadł na trawie, wiodąc za nią wzrokiem. Wciąż intensywnie czuł jej woń wanilii i truskawek. Na trawie, w tym miejscu, na sobie.

Musiał zrobić coś nie tak. Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. Czyżby zrobił coś nie tak?

Zabolała go jej reakcja. Może jednak mówiła wtedy prawdę?

Może faktycznie był tylko przyjacielem, niczym więcej..?

W każdym razie, tym razem to on musiał ją przeprosić za swoje zachowanie.

* * *

Przeprosiny odeszły szybko na dalszy plan, i zostały zapomniane. Najpierw incydent w świecie dusz, potem zamieszanie z Drugim Źródłem... Na turnieju mało odzywali się do siebie, starali się unikać swojego towarzystwa.

To było niezręczne i męczyło go jak cholera.

Gdy Lucy po raz drugi wylądowała w szpitalu po walce z Minerwą, ukształtowała się druga drużyna, i wszyscy mieli zamiar wyjść by walczyć... Lucy złapała go dyskretnie za rękę.

Po chwili zostali sami.

- Muszę iść, Luce.

- Wiem. - Odparła po prostu, patrząc na niego. Ścisnęła jego dłoń mocniej.

- Przepraszam za wtedy.

Nie odpowiedziała. Po kilku sekundach wahania pociągnęła jego dłoń. Zaskoczony zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad jej twarzą.

- Prze- - Już zaczął się cofać i przepraszać, gdy przełożyła rękę na jego kark, przyciągając do siebie.

Uśmiechnął się promiennie, chwilę przed tym jak ich usta zetknęły się w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku.

- Powodzenia, Natsu - szepnęła naprzeciw jego ust.

- Pomszczę cię - odparł, i wybiegł z pokoju, z determinacją na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że tak się stanie.


End file.
